1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, data processing method, data control method, and content data processing system for preparing a reproduction list based on a reproduction history.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the increasingly greater capacity of recording media and advances made in technology for compression of music, movies, still images, etc. have enabled the development of portable storage/reproduction devices able to store enormous amounts of data and be carried around. Since the increasingly greater capacity of the devices has enabled large amounts of content data to be carried around, it has become difficult to find favorite content data from the content data. Various search methods have been devised to deal with this. As one such method, there can be explained the method of searching for track names, album names, and artist names of the content data by their initials. For more details, see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-229241.
In such portable storage/reproduction devices using the above search method, however, there is the disadvantage that it is not possible to find a track whose name cannot be remembered, but was played in the past from among the large amount of content data. Further, in the portable storage/reproduction device using the above search method, there is the disadvantage that a favorite track or a track to be deleted cannot be found from among the tracks which were reproduced in the past. Further, in the conventional portable storage/reproduction device, there are the disadvantages of a very large load when deleting stored content data, the load causing the currently reproduced content to skip, and the operation time to become shorter. Further, when deleting content in the portable storage/reproduction device, there is the disadvantage that the deleted content remains in the reproduction history list etc., therefore it is hard to discriminate which tracks have been deleted and which tracks remain.